


Seeing Someone New

by animedevilluvzyuri



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Reunions, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedevilluvzyuri/pseuds/animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Yang had always known her mother was seeing someone for the past months but when she finally meets the person, it wasn't exactly who she thought it was.





	Seeing Someone New

**A/N: So apparently, I'm writing a story about this ship now. What do you even call this ship?**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Seeing Someone New

Yang thought it was strange her mother would call her downstairs to the living room. Even more strange seeing her looking a little nervous which wasn't like her at all. In fact, she looked more nervous than the blonde had seen previously. Whatever they had to talk about, it must've been important. Yang had a feeling it had to be related to whoever her mother was talking to quite frequently. She'd seen the signs. Yang saw her mother talking on the phone while laughing and smiling. The only time she had seen that happen was when Raven was with her late father. Whoever the person is, he must've been something else to make her mother return to her old self. So why did Raven still look nervous? That was the question Yang was going to know very soon. As of now, Yang was sitting on the recliner chair while Raven sat on the couch across from her. They had an awkward silence between for a few seconds until Yang finally spoke up. "So…what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Raven cleared her throat as prepared to explain everything to her daughter. "Well, Yang. I know it's been hard on you not having your father anymore ever since that day. It's been hard on both of us for a while. I just want you to know I still love your father very much but-"

"You're seeing someone, right?"

Raven stopped speaking when she heard that and nodded. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret from her own daughter. "Yes. I have been for the past several months now."

Hearing that pretty much confirmed Yang's suspicions. She was actually happy about this. "I thought so. I'm okay with you seeing another guy. Just as long he makes you happy, he'll be fine by me. He's gotta be something else to make you smile and laugh again like old times." Her choice of words made her mother look away from her. The blonde could tell her mother was embarrassed. "What's up?"

This was part Raven knew she was going to be the most difficult and she had to explain it to her own daughter. "It's…funny you should say that. True this person has brought back a lot of joy in my life but…it's not who you think it is."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? It's not like you picked a guy who had a sketchy backstory right?" She hoped that wasn't the case. The blonde knew her mother had better taste in men.

Raven looked back at her daughter and shook her head much to Yang's relief. "No, nothing like that. This person I'm dating is…let's just say it isn't who you think it is."

Yang was getting more questions than answers in this whole conversation. "Okay. So what kind of person is he?" Her mother was about to answer but the doorbell rang. "Who's here at this late hour?"

Her mother sighed. "That would be the person I'm dating."

That was good enough for the blonde and stood up. "Cool. Let me go say hi to him." She already bolted to the door.

Raven stood up immediately and tried to stop her daughter. "Yang, wait! This person is-"

It was too late. Yang arrived at the door and turned the knob. Once she opened the door, the blonde saw who was standing at the front door. Needless to say, Yang was certainly not expecting to see a beautiful woman. Golden eyes like her girlfriend Blake but was obviously not a Faunus, long black hair with some covering her left eye, and was wearing a stunning red dress with black heels. The woman in front of her gave the blonde a playful smile. "Hello. You must be Yang. I have to say, you look so much like Raven if she had blonde hair."

Yang had to recollect herself before even speaking. "Uh…who are…you?"

The woman was about to speak but Raven interrupted. "Yang…" The blonde looked back at her mother.

The woman smiled at Raven and waved at her. "Hey there Raven."

Yang looked back and forth between the two women before the ultimate question came to her. "Mom…who is this?"

Raven sighed as she had no choice to finally tell her daughter. "The woman who is standing before you is Cinder Fall. She's…the person I'm dating."

Yang had to process what she heard very carefully. "Excuse me?" She looked back at Cinder who was still smiling.

Cinder thought this scene was amusing to her. "How about we explain everything inside." She walked inside the house and passed Yang. The blonde could smell a slight hint of cinnamon coming from the new woman. After getting over her initial shock, she saw the two women walked back into the living.

Now she really had to get to the bottom of this whole thing. Yang walked back to the living room and saw her mother along with Raven sitting together. What seemed really off about this whole scene was that they were holding each other's hands. It was weird seeing her own mother holding another woman's hand. She sat back down on the chair still trying to get used to whole new development. "Alright…so what you saying before about this person not being who I thought it was…you meant really not knowing who it was."

Raven was getting around explaining everything to Yang but Cinder arrived much quicker than she expected. Nevertheless, she was here and had to go all the way. "Yes, dear. It's a little shocking but-"

Yang laughed at that description. "A little shocking? More like completely unexpected." She calmed down a little. "I mean…I really didn't expect you to…swing that way mom. I mean considering you were with dad for a long time."

It was natural for Yang to think that way but Raven did have skeletons in her closet. She was just looking for the right time to explain everything to her daughter. "The truth is…I'm actually bisexual Yang."

The blonde thought she would never hear that coming from her own mother. It would explain why she was so accepting having Blake as her girlfriend. She placed her hand on her face while leaning back into the chair. "This is so weird for me right now." Yang removed her hand and leaned back forward toward the two women. "So…how is it that you two know each other?"

Raven was about to answer but Cinder beat her to it. "We were actually high school sweethearts once and we dated for the entire four years. However, we had to break up with me moving away and having to go to a different college. Our break up was on good terms."

Yang was now understanding a little about this. Cinder was an ex…girlfriend who her mother had dated. One piece didn't quite fit, though. "What about dad? How did he fit into all of this?"

Her mother decided to explain that part. "I met your father during college not long after Cinder and I broke up. What happened after that came naturally and then you were born."

So her father was her mother's second relationship. It was a little hard to imagine. Then she realized another thing. "Hold on. Does uncle Qrow know about this?" Yang knew how close her mother and her uncle were so of course, they would share a few secrets between them.

She almost had the right idea. "He did know about our relationship back in high school but he doesn't know we're seeing each other. We wanted this to stay between us until it was the right time." So even her own brother wasn't aware of Raven's renewed relationship which was quite surprising. "I wanted to start off with you because you're my daughter but I didn't know how you would react to all of this."

Raven was right on that. Yang was still getting used to the idea of her mother dating another woman. Even if that woman was someone she had been with before. She groaned at the very idea. "It's…something unexpected I'll say that. How did this happen in the first place? I mean…I guess for you two, again?"

Raven was more comfortable in explaining that part. But again, Cinder stole the spotlight. "It's funny you should ask that. It started as a coincidence. I transferred over here for a new teaching job months ago and it was in my own hometown so I took up the opportunity. To my surprise, or rather, our surprise, Raven and I saw each other for the first time, not since high school. It was a pleasant reunion and we started to go out for coffee and lunch to catch up. Then it went on to another coffee date and another after that and another after that. It wasn't long after we realized where all of this was going and…we started going out again. I guess you can say old flames within sparked anew between us."

Yang could follow that quite easily. It was all she needed to hear ad stood up. "I see. I guess that's all there is huh? I think…I'll be going to my room now." She slowly walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

Raven had her daughter's look of when she learned the whole truth burn into her mind. She knew Yang would take this a little hard. Hard to accept, she had yet to see that yet. "I think that went rather well, don't you think?"

Raven turned to Cinder narrowing her eyes. "You call that taking it well?"

The other woman shrugged. "It could've been worse. She knows about us now so there's nothing we can do about it."

She had a point and Raven had no choice but to admit it. "I suppose you're right. Only time will tell how she'll feel about this. So…what do we do now?"

Cinder giggled. "How about we order some pizza?"

**B**

The next day, Yang made it perfectly clear how she felt about her mother dating another woman to her friend's. Well, friend. Ruby was her cousin, Blake was her girlfriend, and Weiss about the only friend in the group. All of them were sitting outside in the courtyard of the school with Yang sitting on the stone bench with Ruby sitting next to her while Blake and Weiss were standing near her. "I mean…really? My mother dating another woman? And this Cinder chick was before my mom met my dad! I just…I mean I can't…"

Everyone understood Yang's reaction to this. Especially Ruby since she never did know her aunt swung both ways. "Yang. Take a deep breath and calm down."

The blonde glared at Weiss. "Calm down? I just found out my mom is dating another woman and you want me to calm down!?"

Weiss just sighed and thought Yang was overreacting to all of this. "Yes. It is rather surprising your mother of all people is dating a woman but can you at least see this from her perspective?"

Yang had to think about that for a few seconds. "Her perspective?"

Blake decided to take control of the conversation. "Think of it like this. Remember how you were nervous about meeting my parents?" Yang really couldn't forget that. Especially with Blake's mom. "Perhaps your mom felt the same way. She was nervous telling her own daughter she was dating another woman. Ask yourself this. How do you really feel about this whole thing?"

Yang thought about it now that Blake had a point. "Yeah, it's surprising, I'll admit that. How I feel about it, I don't know. I mean…" She really didn't have an answer to the question.

Ruby had one of her own, though. "I think it's great aunt Raven is seeing someone. Even if that someone is a girl."

Everyone looked at the younger girl. "What are you talking about?" Yang asked.

Her cousin smiled at her. "I know how much losing uncle Taiyang meant to you both and it's been hard and it's been hard on you for a long time. Have you seen your mom smile a lot more recently even if you didn't meet this Cinder woman yet? I think…Cinder is what aunt Raven really needed."

Now that Yang heard her cousin's words, she thought back to the times she saw her mom on the phone. She was smiling, laughing, just like she back with her father. And with what Blake had just said about her mother being nervous telling her own daughter, it must've been how she would be afraid if Yang would hate her for it. And that wasn't something Yang could see doing. She loved her mother very much so such a thing couldn't happen. "Alright, alright, you two made your points but I don't know anything about this Cinder chick. Even her name sounds like she's plotting to take over the world."

Weiss scoffed the idea. "Like that'll happen. If you want to know more about this woman, you're going have to talk to her."

It was a start but there was one problem. "Okay, but how do I that?"

The other girl rolled her eyes. "I don't know. You figure it out."

Yang glared at Weiss. "Gee, thanks."

Blake gave a small smile. "Everything will be alright Yang. Just give it time."

That was all Yang could do at this point. The only question is, how? "You gotta start somewhere, right?"

Ruby was happy everything was settled now. "Yep. Pretty much. Let us know how it goes. Now that I think about it, I wonder how aunt Raven is doing with all of this?"

**B**

Raven sighed as she took a bite out of her sandwich. She was in the teacher's lounge having her lunch but didn't have much of an appetite. She was still thinking about how Yang reacted when she finally told her she was dating a woman. The worst case scenario she could think of would be that Yang would hate her for it which would be ironic since she herself is dating a girl. "Thinking about something?" Raven looked up to see Cinder sitting down across from her at the table. She brought out her own lunch. "Is it about your daughter?"

Raven really can't hide anything from her girlfriend. "I'm just wondering what to do. I never thought the one person I thought to be afraid of would my own daughter."

Cinder could see why. "You're overthinking things. I don't imagine your own daughter hating you for such a petty reason."

The other woman glared at her. "Petty reason? Cinder, this is my daughter we're talking about here who just found out her mother is dating a woman."

Cinder didn't see the big deal. "And didn't you tell me one time she was dating a girl too? A Faunus at that? Trust me Raven, she isn't going hate you for this. She's confused and I think the best way is for her to…get to know me better."

Raven was slightly interested in this. Though, she had her doubts. "And how do you propose to do that?"

The other woman giggled slyly. "First off, interesting choice of words. Second, speaking of words, I have two. Double date." Raven was speechless when she heard that and didn't know what to think of it. Cinder loved her expression. "What do you think?"

Raven finally collected herself and shook her head. "A double date? Really? With my own daughter and her girlfriend?"

Cinder smiled at her. "Of course. That way, Yang can learn all about me and about us. In fact, there is a little plan I would like to do."

Raven didn't know if this was a good idea but her girlfriend was right. Yang didn't a thing about Cinder and was only given the background of their relationship. What did she have to lose? "Alright. What is this plan of yours?"

B

_"And you better bring her back home before midnight. Do I make myself clear?"_

"Y-Yeah. I got it."

_"You better Xiao Long or else-"_

_"Okay, that's enough Soi. In any case, have fun with Blake Yang. Tell her we said hi and we love her."_

The call ended and Yang sighed as she happy it did end. Blake giggled a little. "What did they say?"

The blonde handed over her girlfriend's phone back to you. "Three things. Back by midnight, and that they said hi and love you."

Blake expected that from her parents. Cinder clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about we start already." Everyone turned to the entrance of the local carnival at the pier during the night. When Yang heard that her mother had planned a double date, she couldn't believe it. It was also a little awkward going on a double date in the first place with her own mother. However, she decided to follow the advice she was given and try to know Cinder a little better. She was willing to give her a chance. When they did arrive at the carnival, Blake let her parents know and everything after that led up to where the blonde was here now.

All of them dressed for the occasion but it wasn't anything fancy. It was just in their regular clothes with jackets. It could be a little cold during the night. All of them went up to the entrance and paid for their tickets. After going in, it was all fair game. "So what should we do now?" Yang asked.

Blake looked around seeing what to do. "We can try some of the arcade games."

Raven thought it was a good start. "Let's get started then." Everyone went to the first several games they saw. The first game they played was a simple one. Just throw the ball at a stack and if they're all knocked down, they win a prize. Yang was up first and won easily each time. The prize she chose was a bumblebee plush for Blake. The second was an archery game which Cinder chose to play. She managed to hit a bullseye every time and won her prize which was a plush raven. Yang snickered at the joke. The third was the hitting the bell at the top with the hammer. Raven took it up and slammed the hammer with all she could. Everyone heard the bell ring. The rest of the group clapped and Yang was reminded not get in a fight with her mother. Raven's only prize was a kiss on the cheek from Cinder which made the woman blush. Yang didn't know what to think seeing this in person but she knew she didn't hate it. The fourth game they decided to play a water shooting game. Blake was the one who volunteered to do it. She proved to be quite the expert marksmen and managed to fill up the balloon. The prize she picked was a lion plushy for Yang as a thank you for the gift she received.

Yang had to admit, this whole double date thing was actually pretty fun. She saw how happy her mother was with Cinder and was actually starting to like her. After playing a few more games and eating some carnival food, Cinder thought it was time to execute her plan. They walked around the carnival grounds for a while until Cinder elbowed Raven discreetly. Raven knew what her girlfriend went and the stopped. Yang and Blake stopped shortly after and looked back at them. "What's up? Something wrong?"

The two women looked at each other then back to the human/Faunus pair. "Nothing's wrong. Just that I had an idea." Cinder replied. It wasn't a perfect plan but it was for Raven's sake. "How about we split up from here? Two groups each."

It was strange she would suggest that out of the blue but Yang decided to go for it. "Alright if that's what you want."

Now it was the time to act. "Perfect." Raven grabbed Blake by the arm and dragged her away. "Let's go."

Yang didn't know what was going on. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are you taking Blake?"

Raven stopped and looked back at her daughter. "Is wrong to know more about my daughter's girlfriend? I merely want to spend more time with her. In the meantime, have fun with Cinder dear." She turned away from Yang. "Let's go Blake."

The Faunus girl looked back at her girlfriend who seemed to be a little worried. "It'll be fine Yang! We'll see you later!" They both disappeared into the crowd.

Now it was just Yang with Cinder, alone. It felt a little awkward to her to be alone with her mother's girlfriend but this as a good chance to know her better. She looked over to Cinder. "So…shall we go now?"

Cinder smiled at her. "Of course. Let's get going." They went their own way into the crowd. They played a few more games to pass the time but Yang felt like they haven't had much of an improvement. One of them had to make a move or else it'd be too late. Not there wasn't going to be another chance but Yang wanted to get this over with soon as possible and this was the best possible chance.

After playing another game which was throwing rings at bottles, they decided to stop for a quick snack break. Yang was having some corndogs while Cinder was eating several pieces of pizza. There was an awkward silence between both of them and neither said anything. That until Cinder spoke up. "So…how are you enjoying this?"

Yang just stirred her corndog around in the ketchup on her plate. "It's been pretty fun so far." And the awkward silence came back after the blonde finished saying that. After a few more minutes, Yang decided to just screw this whole thing and go for it. "Tell me. What's it like…being back with my mom again? How did it go for you two the first time?"

Cinder was glad the younger girl asked that. In fact, it was the perfect chance. "It's been wonderful. Ever since we got back together, it felt like nothing's changed between us despite what's changed over the years. She's happy and I'm happy. As for our first time…" She sighed. "I'll be honest with you. Our relationship was great. We were inseparable and always were at one of our houses. The thing is, back in those days, homosexual relationships weren't as widely accepted as they are today. We kept it a secret from our friends and family in fear of what they would think. The only one who did find out was that annoying Qrow but he kept it to himself. Even with all of that, we were happy together. We showed sides to each other that everyone didn't get to see. It was…magical while it lasted. In fact, I can see a bit of us in both you and Blake."

Yang would take it as a compliment. Judging how Cinder spoke and described her relationship with her mother, she could tell Cinder loved her very much. "I remember when we had our prom. It was just me and her, out on a grassy field with a starry night with only a blanket, some picnic food, and a radio playing. It wasn't the big fancy prom our school was having but that didn't matter to us. All that did matter was that we were together. After that…" She giggled at the memory. "Well…"

Yang had a pretty good idea where the older woman was going. "Okay. I don't need to know all the details."

Cinder chuckled at her reaction. "Fair enough." She sighed and looked down at the table. "When graduation came, I had to move away with my family. I told Raven about this beforehand and understood. It also meant that we had to break up. Even if it was on good terms, it was hard on us both and after that, I didn't see her again." She gave a small smile. "When we did get back together, she told me all about your father, Taiyang. I was glad she was able to meet someone and make her happy. I heard so much about him, I wanted to meet the man myself. I'm sorry both you and Raven lost him."

That Yang would agree. "Yeah. My dad was pretty great." She wondered about something else. "So what about you? Did you meet some new people?"

The older woman raised her head to look directly at Yang. "There were some here and there but I never felt that same spark when I was with Raven. Being with her now…has been the happiest I've felt in a long time." Yang had no idea Cinder's feelings for her mother were that deep for her and somehow, she had a feeling Raven was the same way. "Yang…I hope can understand that I'm not replacing your father. Obviously, I can't be him but I do want to make Raven happy again. I hope you can understand that."

Yang knew that much but after hearing and know more about Cinder, she felt like she could trust the woman a little more now. She leaned back a little. "You and mom have a lot history together. That I'll give you. She has been happy. A lot more than I've seen her ever since we lost dad. If you keep doing that for her, I don't mind this one bit. Although, don't expect me to call you mom number two."

Cinder laughed at the joke. It was something she needed and calmed down soon after. "Fair enough. Thank you, Yang."

Yang smiled back. "No problem. What do you say we finish up and get back with mom and Blake?" Cinder nodded and the two finished their food quickly. Three things happened after that. One was looking at the time to see it was already eleven-thirty which terrified Yang. Two was texting Blake in meeting up with them at the front entrance. Three was taking Blake back home before Yang had to face the wrath of her girlfriend's mother. Yang and Cinder were walking up to the front entrance and saw Blake and Raven already there. The blonde waved at the both them. "Hey there!"

Blake smiled at her girlfriend's arrival. "Hey, yourself." The other two walked up to their respective girlfriends and began to walk out of the carnival with Raven and Cinder walking in front. Blake looked over to Yang and saw a definite change. "How did it go with Cinder?"

Yang chuckled at the question. "It went pretty good actually. I think we'll get along just fine. I'm happy she and my mom are back together. Now I'm expecting them to have a wedding soon."

That seemed to be a little humorous to Blake. "If they do, I hope you'll save me a dance."

Yang loved the idea of it. She wrapped her arm around Blake's to bring the two closer together. "You can count on it."

While they were having their moment, Cinder and Raven were having theirs. They were holding each other's hands. "So everything went alright then?" Raven asked.

Cinder nodded at the question. "Yes. We're on good terms so don't worry. I told you this plan would work."

Raven was glad that it did. "So you did. I'm glad we can put all of this behind us."

Cinder couldn't agree more. "Yes, and we have a lot of things to look forward to." She looked back seeing Yang and Blake talking to each other. They really did remind her of when she and Raven were of that age. Raven looked back and saw it too. "One of them being their wedding. I can tell they'll be happy for a long time."

They looked forward again and neared the car. "Let's get Blake back to her house first. Can't have a wedding if Yang ends up in a river." Cinder laughed at Raven's joke. Both couples did have a lot to look forward to in the future and hoped they could experience all of it together in the arms and hands of the girls they love.


End file.
